


I Got U

by poppyfields13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville Longbottom knows exactly how to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got U

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a very OOC Neville Longbottom, possibly verging on crack.
> 
> Based on “I Got U” by Selena Gomez.

_you think you are the one  
who got me boy  
but i got you  
i’ve been playing with you  
like a little toy  
i got you_

Neville knew that to get Draco Malfoy’s attention he would have to make himself a target. At the age of eleven, it was a lesson he learnt quite by accident, and at first it was innocent. There was something about Draco that was… powerful. He had presence. Neville liked that. He envied it. He also wanted to be _noticed_ by someone like that.

He realised he could easily get Draco’s attention by acting clumsy or embarrassing himself. And it was a small price to pay really. As long as he was on the other boy’s mind, he didn’t care. A part of him was struck by how pathetic that seemed, but then he remembered that eventually it would all be worth it. He knew that he was in control of the situation, he was the one toying with Draco’s emotions, and he would be the one with the power in the end.

As he got older, he became attracted to Draco. He wasn’t surprised. It made his game even more exciting. If he managed to make Draco fall in love with him somehow, then he knew he’d have won. It would be the ultimate power to have over someone, much more powerful than being at the top of the social hierarchy at Hogwarts, which was for the moment keeping Draco above him.

Neville spent his free time making sure he was always where Draco was. Every time Draco turned a corner, Neville was there. That way, Draco was always thinking about him. One day, Neville overheard Draco say to one of his friends, “I swear he follows me around! Just so he can annoy me.” Neville smiled to himself because it was completely true, and he could tell Draco was only annoyed because Neville was consuming his mind.

Even when Draco genuinely did hurt Neville’s feelings, putting him down day after day, Neville could feel satisfied that he was playing with Draco’s feelings even more than Draco tried to play with his, without the boy ever being aware of it. Draco was easy to manipulate – because he _felt_ so invincible. _He_ was the naïve one.

Besides, by then, Neville didn’t think Draco meant what he said at all. He was just trying to mask his true feelings.

Neville knew when the time was right to make his move. Draco was in the library one day, by himself, and Neville sat down across from him with a huge pile of books, as if he hadn’t even seen Draco there. Of course, Draco noticed him immediately, “Of all the places to sit Longbottom, you have to choose here?” he said cruelly.

Neville looked up with a start and flinched. Then he ran from the room and directly into the boy’s lavatory across the hall, looking very upset. He stood by the sinks and waited. As he predicted, Draco followed him. Neville watched in the mirror as Draco hovered awkwardly by the door.

“Look, I’m sorry, alright?” Draco said. “I didn’t mean to… hurt your feelings.”

“Didn’t you?” Neville asked resentfully. “You seem to mean it every other time you say horrible things to me.”

Draco sighed. “Actually, I don’t.”  
Neville turned around. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean… I only pretend that I don’t like you so people… and you, don’t know that I actually do like you a lot.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Whenever I see you… I just think about kissing you. I can’t help it.”

“Do you want to kiss me now?” Neville asked innocently.

“Yes.”

“You can.”

Draco took a step forward immediately. “I can?” Neville nodded. When their lips touched, Neville knew he had him completely.

After the kiss, Draco was the first to speak. “I want…I want to see you again. When?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know…” Neville mumbled shyly, convincingly.

Draco looked angry for a moment, but suddenly his expression turned desperate. “Please?”

Neville was lucky he had become such an accomplished actor, or else he never would have been able to hide his triumphant smirk. He knew he would let Draco see him again, because Neville had become so invested in the boy that there was no way he was going to give him up. But he would never give up his power either. He now had the power that he had worshipped Draco for from the start.

He told the blond slytherin that he was very confused and he had to think about things first. He did feel a need to punish Draco just a bit for all the bullying he had put up with, even if he had invited it. But mostly, he just wanted Draco to think he couldn’t have him, because that would only make him want Neville more.

He liked his position of power very much. It was well worth the wait.


End file.
